


[Podfic of] Working Hard at Falling Upwards

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[47:42]<br/>Author's Summary: </p>
<p>    James is panicking about Paul getting traded. Steven is just trying to help.</p>
<p>    (Or 5 ways James and Steven tried to keep Paul from asking for a trade)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Working Hard at Falling Upwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Hard at Failing Upwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755045) by [VampireSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSpider/pseuds/VampireSpider). 



**Length** 47:42

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Working%20Hard%20at%20Falling%20Upwards.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Working%20Hard%20at%20Falling%20Upwards.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
